clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Crystal Puffle
The Blue Crystal Puffle is a species of puffle that were brought to the island by Merry Walrus, available for adoption during the Merry Walrus Party. Roofhowse and his friends follow one to Merry Walrus Island in We Wish You a Merry Walrus.http://www.factorycreate.com/factory-produces-new-show-disney/ This puffle is currently given away by Merry Walrus to members at the Merry Walrus Party at the end of the final quest, after finding six blue crystals. How to obtain From December 21st and onwards, penguins could find blue crystal puffle crystals that were dotted around the island in the following locations: *The plaza – just above the puffle hotel sign *The town – Night club sign *The beach - the lighthouse exterior *The dock - Between the two signs leading to the beach and the Ski Village *Forest - On a tree to the south *Mine shack - Near the toy factory Appearances *An item resembling a Blue Crystal Puffle appeared in the School & Skate Party, inside the display cabinet of the Fragile Things Inc. store inside the Puffle Berry Mall.File:Fragile Things outside.png *Another item resembling a Blue Crystal Puffle appeared in Awesome to be Rare, shown near Glitterpants' bath tub on the right side of his grand piano.File:Awesome to be Rare - Music video *Multiple Blue Crystal Puffles appeared in We Wish You a Merry WalrusFile:"We Wish You A Merry Walrus" - Official Trailer - Disney Club Penguin and the Merry Walrus Party. Trivia *A collection of six Blue Crystal Puffles pull the Merry Walrus' sleigh.The Making of "We Wish You A Merry Walrus" (Part 1) on YouTube *They are the fifth type of puffle species seen to have the ability to fly; the first being the Bat Puffle, the second being the Reindeer Puffle, the third being the Rainbow Puffle, and the fourth being the Ghost Puffle. *There is a costume themed after this puffle. Gallery Blue Crystal Puffle on a Player Card.png|On a Player Card. Blue Crystal Puffle ig walk.png|While being walked, in-game. Blue Crystal Puffle adoption screen.png|The adoption screen. Fshsfdg.png|The adoption certificate screen. Other Fragile Things outside.png|The Blue Crystal Puffle item inside the display cabinet of the Fragile Things Inc. store. Awesome to be Rare blue crystal puffle.png|The Blue Crystal Puffle item in Awesome to be Rare. YouTubeSkins MerryWalrusV3.jpg|As seen with Merry Walrus on one of the Club Penguin YouTube page's banners. Membership December 2014.jpg|On the membership page. Merry Walrus Tree.png|As seen on the Merry Walrus Tree. Merry Walrus Garland.png|As seen on the Merry Walrus Garland. Crystal Candy Cane.png|As seen on the Crystal Candy Cane. Merry Walrus Party Wallpaper.jpg|As seen on the homepage. Coins For Change 2014 Wallpaper.jpg|As seen on the homepage. Merry Walrus Parade Blue Crystal Puffle.png|As seen during the Merry Walrus Parade. Behind the Scenes Blue Crystal Puffle refsheet.png|A reference sheet for Blue Crystal Puffles. We Wish You A Merry Walrus Behind The Scenes Blue Crystal Puffle.png|As seen in the Behind the Scenes video of We Wish You a Merry Walrus. Blue Crystal Puffles pulling sleigh.png|Pulling Merry Walrus' sleigh. We Wish You a Merry Walrus Roofhowse and Blue Crystal Puffle.png Blue Crystal Puffle flying.png|A Blue Crystal Puffle flying. SWF *Treasure! Dig *Sprite (game) *Hydrant sprite *Scratchpost sprite *Tire Swing sprite *Sprite (paper) Sources and References Category:Puffles Category:Creatures Category:Pets Category:2014 Category:Merry Walrus Party Category:Puffle Creatures Category:Special Puffles